With the continuous development of computer technologies, the application scope of blockchain technologies has expanded. Currently, many service models have become more effective and secure due to the introduction of the blockchain technologies, so as to serve users more effectively.
In practical applications, service execution processes related to blockchain technologies can be roughly divided into three processes:                1. Service handling stage: In this stage, a blockchain node can receive process-ready service data (which can also be referred to as transaction data) sent by a user by using a terminal or a client, and store the service data after verifying the service data. In this stage, the blockchain node can also receive process-ready service data that is broadcast by another blockchain node, and store the service data in the foregoing recorded manner.        2. Service consensus stage: In this stage, if the blockchain node is used as a master node that initiates consensus, the blockchain node can obtain a part of service data from the stored service data, pack the part of service data into a preprocessing block, and broadcast the preprocessing block to the another blockchain node, so as to validate the preprocessing block. After receiving the preprocessing block, another blockchain node in a consensus network can perform consensus verification on service data in the preprocessing block based on the stored service data. If the blockchain node is not a master node, the blockchain node can receive a preprocessing block that is broadcast by the master node, and perform consensus verification on a service request in the preprocessing block by using a service request stored in a memory of the blockchain node.        3. Service submission stage: In this stage, after determining that the preprocessing block processed in the service consensus stage is validated, the blockchain node can store the service data of the preprocessing block in a blockchain. Additionally, the blockchain node can store the service data in a specified database, and release the service data of the preprocessing block from storage space of the blockchain node.        
In existing technology, for a same part of service data, the blockchain node usually first needs to complete the service consensus stage before entering the service submission stage, and the blockchain node can validate a next validation-ready preprocessing block after completing the service submission stage. However, in existing technology, the service consensus stage and the service submission stage in a service data processing process are performed in serial, meaning that the blockchain node can start a service consensus stage of next service data processing after completing a service submission stage of current service data processing. As a result, the time interval between service data processing is increased, and the service processing efficiency of an entire system is reduced.